Power of the Rings
by Guy who writes good stuff
Summary: A series of one-shots showing the Lantern rings finding new hosts across the multiverse. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1: Godzilla

**Wassup family? Now, I'm sure that somebody's done this already, but don't consider me a copycat. Think of me as writing my own stories. Besides, BEWARE MY POWER! Anyways, today's victim is the one and only Godzilla.**

Godzilla was in a heated battle against the alien beast known as Orga. Godzilla made an attempt to punch Orga, but the beast blocked him with its huge hand, and uppercutted Godzilla away with the other. Godzilla went flying away from the hard blow, and crashed through a building. He was filled with rage, rage, utter rage. He lied on his back, breathing heavily, when a red light ascended from above him.

"Godzilla of Earth" A voice said to Godzilla "You have great rage in your heart," The light revealed itself to be a red ring which slipped itself onto Godzilla's huge finger before saying "Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps!"

Suddenly, a old-fashioned looking red lantern appeared before Godzilla. Orga was approaching, so Godzilla instinctively put the ring in the lanterns, and then felt compelled to say (in his own language.)

"With blood and rage of crimson red,"

Godzilla felt power coursing through him.

"Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,"

A red light began rising from Godzilla's ring hand to the rest of his body.

"Together with our hellish hate,"

The red light had enveloped most of Godzilla's body.

"We'll burn you all, THAT IS YOUR FATE!"

With a final roar, and an explosion of light, Orga covered its eyes from the flash, and reopened them so find Godzilla in a skin-tight red bodysuit with his head uncovered, A weird symbol on his chest, and a glowing red ring. Godzilla's eyes burned red as he began floating in the air, overlooking the crowd of petty humans. He saw the yellow light of fear across all of those primitive creatures.

He looked at Orga before sending a red beam of energy at him, and it went right through him, leaving a hole through Orga's body. The aliens beast collapsed as the life faded from him.

Godzilla then used his ring to create a replica of Orga that would do his bidding. The red puppet stood still, incapable of treachery, or independent thought. Godzilla used this new minion to destroy the city he was in, Tokyo. All those humans lost in the battle meant nothing to the King of the Monsters.

Godzilla roamed the earth in search of more monsters to destroy. Whenever he found one, he killed it, and created a replica of red energy. Soon, Godzilla was no longer just the King of the Monsters, he was King of the World. But it wasn't enough. Godzilla had killed, destroyed, and caused so much havoc on his planet, but couldn't satisfy his hunger for destruction.

He took to the stars, seeking new worlds to annihilate. Godzilla would be known as a galactic Kaiju.

**Yeah, I haven't actually read any of the Green Lantern comics, mostly because I have other things to do (like this) but I think that the whole Lantern thing is really cool. If I have anything that is against the comics please tell me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Godzilla's rage.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bowser

**Wassup? How's it going? Pretty good here. I'm feeling greedy for attention, so I wrote this. Enjoy.**

King Bowser Koopa sat on his throne in his kingdom, grumbling. Mario had beaten him once again, and restored order to the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Peach.

"It just ain't fair." He grumbled to Kamek, who was hovering nearby on his broom. "I waste hundreds upon hundreds of minions in my assaults on the Princess, and no matter what, Mario comes out on top. How can I stop him?"

"Well, your gloriousness," Kamek started "Perhaps you could start by..."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Bowser interrupted.

"No, your powerfulness." Kamek said, sighing. "I'll just leave you be then."

"Good." Bowser said. Kamek glided out of the room, leaving Bowser to himself. He was grumpy, very grumpy. Sure, he had his kingdom, but it was basically a city built atop a volcano, unfit for sustaining much life besides flaming Podoboos and undead Dry Bones. All of his other minions lived in other lands. He wanted more, to rule over all. His twisted thoughts were interrupted by an orange light that shone above him.

"Bowser Koopa of..." The speech was cut off by the boom of Bob-Omb testing in the next room.

"You want it all, don't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Bowser answered.

"You're mine!"

The light revealed itself to be a ring, and it slipped itself onto Bowser's finger. An orange lantern appeared before Bowser, and he put his ring into the Lantern as if someone was telling him to.

"This power is mine, this is my light,"

Bowser spoke automatically as an orange light began flowing up his arm.

"Be it bright of day or black of night,"

The light started fading around his arm, leaving orange clothes in its wake.

"I lay claim to all that falls within my sight,"

Bowser was speaking louder now, and the light was making more clothing further down and up his body.

"To take what I want, THAT IS MY RIGHT!"

As Bowser shouted the last words, the light enveloped him, and he had an orange bodysuit with a strange symbol on his chest. His mind quickly flooded with knowledge of what this was, and Bowser was giddier than a fat kid at a candy store. He felt the power coursing through him as he laughed evilly.

Bowser Jr was walking outside the throne room when he heard his father laugh.

"Dad must have come up with another plan." Jr thought. "Can't wait to see what it is." Jr walked through the doors to the throne room to find his father floating above his throne and glowing orange, wearing an orange suit.

"D-d-d-dad?" Jr asked nervously.

Bowser turned and said. "Ah, Jr, you're just in time to witness my new power." Bowser pointed his ring at Jr, and soon Jr was piloting a new and improved version of the Koopa Klown Kar made of pure orange energy.

"Whoa!" Jr cried. "This is so cool!"

Bowser chuckled and moved on. He glided out of the throne room and confronted his minions. He upgraded his vast army with weapons, armor, and other minions all manufactured out of his orange energy. When he was finished rebuilding his army, he declared war on the Princess and the Mushroom Kingdom. He set out with his new superpower and was finally going to get what he wanted.

Meanwhile at Peach's castle, Peach, Mario, and other friends of theirs were enjoying the peace after their recent victory over Bowser. Unfortunately they were interrupted by a Toad guard who alerted them of Bowser's air fleet approaching, although it was different than usual. Mario jumped outside to see giant orange airships approaching the castle. Soon, Paratroopas, Paragoombas, Fly Guys carrying Bob-Ombs, and a bunch of other minions descended from the ship all clad in glowing orange armor.

Bowser stood upon his Orange Airship overlooking his enemies kingdom. He saw the yellow light of fear across the kingdom. He looked towards the castle, and saw a small green light of will. He knew that it must have been Mario, his least favorite member of this kingdom's society.

Mario stood on the roof of the castle, preparing to fight. He knew Bowser's new army looked tough, so he needed to call upon some help. He whistled for Yoshi, and he quickly ran to him. Mario hopped on Yoshi's back and the dinosaur ran towards the danger. He hopped on top of a nearby Goomba, and yanked another in with his tongue. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a Bob-Omb exploding nearby, and Mario was knocked off of Yoshi's back. Mario looked up to see Bowser floating down to him in a weird orange suit.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Mario." Bowser said confidently. "As you can see, I've got some new tricks up my sleeve." Bowser showed off his powers by shooting an orange beam into the castle, and it came back out as chains wrapping around Princess Peach. Bowser laughed and tossed the Princess up into his airship.

Mario attempted charge at Bowser, but the Koopa King stopped him with a giant orange shield. Mario tumbled backwards onto his bottom, and before he could get up, Bowser placed a foot on his stomach.

"We've had some fun times, plumber," Bowser rumbled. "But I think it's time for you to split." With that, Bowser put more of his weight on his foot. The rest is history. Bowser then spawned a bunch of orange Banzai Bills and launched them at the castle, making it crumble down. Luigi hid behind some debris, but a Pirahna Plant took care of him after bursting from the ground, an orange drill attached to its head, allowing it to tunnel through the ground.

With the Mario Bros out of the way, Bowser used his army as well as his new powers to quickly conquer his world. Donkey Kong tried to stop him, Wario tried and stop him (and later take his army), the Yoshis of Yoshi's Island tried to stop him, and they all failed. Bowser became ruler of the Mushroom World...but he wasn't satisfied.

Bowser's ring came from the stars, and Bowser, seeking more power, decided to take to them. He led his army, fueled by Avarice, to conquer new world across the universe. Bowser's conquest was satisfying...until he moved on to another sector of the universe. That sector's Green Lantern, Larvox, managed to best Bowser and dump him on a random asteroid, as well as blasting his army into deep space. With his army gone and his location unknown to him, Bowser sat on his asteroid, grumbling.

Back on his home planet, Bowser Jr, who was left to run the world while he was out, took over his role as king. Jr had never been happier.

**How was it? Did you get the greedy joke by the end? No? Whatever. See ya next time, ladies and gentlemen.**


End file.
